1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel polymers of dipropargylamine and derivatives thereof. Additionally, the invention relates to a process for preparing polymers of dipropargylamine and derivatives thereof. Further, this invention relates to electrically conductive polymers resulting from doping poly(dipropargylamine) and derivatives thereof and a process therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various terminal, diacetylenic monomers of the formula, i.e.,: ##STR1## wherein X and Y=CO and Z=O and X and Y=CH.sub.2 and Z=CH.sub.2 or O when polymerized with a suitable catalyst yield six-membered cyclic conjugated polymers. See (1) H. W. Gibson, F. C. Bailey, A. J. Epstein, H. Rommelmann and J. M. Pochan, JCS, Chem. Comm., 426 (1980); (2) H. W. Gibson and J. M. Pochan, Proc. Macromolecular, Symp., IUPAC, Amherst, MA, July 1982, p. 406; (3) J. K. Stille and D. A. Frey, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 83, 1697 (1961); and (4) L. A. Akopyan, G. V. Ambartsumyan, E. V. Ovakimyan and S. G. Matsoyan, Chemical Abstracts, 8b, 2 (1977). The resulting polymers were found to be highly conductive upon doping with I.sub.2 and AsF.sub.5.